grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Heteroclitus/Patch Notes v1.0.0.4 (June 8, 2016)
v1.0.0.4 Hotfix 2 Tech *Fixed an issue with multiplayer connectivity that caused game connections to hang for a long time, or result in a crash. Game *Monster base resistances reduced on Elite/Ultimate difficulty, health increased to compensate. In addition, resistances have been normalized in Multiplayer, such that monsters no longer gain extra resistance with additional players. Instead, monster base health now scales higher with number of players. *V1.0.0.5 includes a balance/tuning pass. A few of those changes may be included in this hotfix, but will be fully documented when v1.0.0.5 is released later this Summer. Itemization *Legendary - Justicar Armor Set: passive bonuses once again work with shields, in addition to melee weapons *Legendary - Shroud of Dreeg Set: increased % Damage bonuses on skill proc, Secrets of the Guardian, to 300% and the Poison damage to 75 / 5s *Legendary - Trozan's Ascension Set: slightly increased the damage of Falling Skies and Fallen Comet *Legendary - Valdun's Rifle: Perforator Round now fires 8 projectiles in a cone, damage reduced, cooldown increased. Overall a net buff to area damage, and to single target damage for those brave enough to point-blank with it. v1.0.0.4 Hotfix 1 Tech *Fixed an issue with Community Translations becoming undownloadble and unselectable in the game options *Fixed a crash that occurred when exiting the game, causing it to hang *Fixed a issue preventing GOG versions of the game from loading characters and/or crashing when loading certain items *Fixed several minor tag issues v1.0.0.4 Please Note: Due to archive changes in preparation for future content updates, this patch is much larger than usual. Users with strict ISP download limits may want to review their usage before proceeding. New Features *New Content: The Hidden Path. Venture down the elusive route taken by the followers of the Witch Gods and discover the secrets known only to their most loyal servants. Your journey begins near Lower Crossing, but requires some Dynamite. *The Hidden Path includes a wealth of new lore, 5 new bosses, a new dungeon, 3 new Monster Infrequents and 7 new Unique items. *The digital copy of the world map is now available for download on Humble. Tools *Note: due to changes to GameEngine.dbr, modders who edited this file should update it in their mod to account for the new loot randomizer tables. *GameEngine.dbr edits in a mod will now properly override the default gameengine.dbr values when the mod is loaded under Custom Game *Exporter (.dlo) files are now available in the installation directory for 32-bit versions of 3ds Max 2009, 2011 and 2012 *Flipped the condition logic for isDifficulty and LuaScript Quest and Conversation conditions so that they make more intuitive sense based on what the editors are displaying to the user (ex. LuaScript Test() < 7 now checks if the function returns a value less than 7, previously it would check if 7 is less than the returned value, similarly isDifficulty >= Epic used to check if Epic was >= to the current difficulty, now it checks if the current difficulty is Epic or greater) *Maximum number of masteries increased from 10 to 30. *Maximum terrain size in editor reduced from 256x256 to 128x128. Existing large terrains should be unaffected. *Fixed a bug where skills would not load correctly in mods. Art *Male PC has undergone foot surgery, resulting in slightly smaller boot sizes. Tech *Fixed radial critical WeaponPool skills activating their own damage on non critical attacks. *Fixed ChargedFinale WeaponPool skills using up twice as much energy as intended. *Skill Modifier tooltips now include their base skill offensive modifiers in their calculated damage. *Fixed dialog popups not scaling properly with UI scale. *Fixed a bug where feared monsters would flee incorrectly. Game *Improved the ability for multiple pets to engage Bosses, Heroes and Nemesis Bosses. *Increased the drop rate of Ectoplasm, Chipped Claws and Kilrian's Shattered Soul *Reduced boss and hero resistance to Life Leech effects *Reduced Damage over Time effects applied by monsters on Elite/Ultimate difficulty *Reduced Leech Resistance on Obsidian Defilers to 100%, so that it is susceptible to resist reduction *The Something for Nothing and Flesh and Iron quests have been redesigned *Removed, or added additional spawn locations to, static Treasure Trove locations that were missed in 1.0.0.2 *% Total Damage multiplier now only affects damage stats and no longer modifies non-damage effects such as % Damage Converted to Health, % Resistance Reduction, Armor Reduction, etc. *Reduced the burst potential of certain poison abilities used by heroes and bosses (ex. Gastris, the Foul) Itemization *Rare item drop rates now scale better with difficulty, for a more rewarding experience when playing on Elite and Ultimate difficulty. *Increased the drop rate of Unique items on Ultimate difficulty from non-Nemesis sources *Improved the base attributes of all rare Monster Infrequents *Significantly increased the affix-roll quality of Monster Infrequents *Increased the drop rate of Monster Infrequents from all sources *Cronley's Gang nemesis now has the same loot table as the Kymon's Chosen and Order of Death's Vigil nemesis bosses, as he is relatively easier to hunt down as well. *A balance pass has been done on Faction Augments. Generally, the goal was to increase the appeal of some of the more lackluster damage-focused options and provide more viable options on Ultimate difficulty. With a select few exceptions, this is an all around buff to Augments. *Added a Blacksmith to Fort Ikon with the same bonuses as the Homestead smith (including the Dynamite blueprint) *Etram Fald now crafts belts when creating random Legendary Armor only, previously belts were also possible when crafting a random Accessory. In Addition, the tooltips for the blueprints now clarify that they will generate an Epic item if the character is below level 50 (58 for accessories). *Rare Affixes - Added 2 new Rare Prefixes and 2 new Rare Suffixes for armor, focused on pet builds *Rare Prefix - Cutthroat: added Pierce Resist at level 54+ *Rare Prefix - Merciless: added Poison Resist at level 54+ *Rare Prefix - Plaguebearer: reduced Resist Reduction *Rare Prefix - Deathdealer: renamed to Sorcerer, to match the class combo name *Rare Prefix - Nightstalker: renamed to Spellbreaker, to match the class combo name *Rare Suffix - Abyss: reduced Resist Reduction *Rare Suffix - Rapid Reflexes: updated the lower than intended Attack Speed bonus *Rare Suffix - Shadows: added Vitality Resist at level 49+ *Magic Suffix - of the Wastes: reduced Resist Reduction *Epic - Legplates of Valor: reduced health on the regular and Empowered versions *Legendary - Agony: reduced Poison Resist Reduction on the proc to -20% *Legendary - Beronath, Reforged: increased % All damage, increased Offensive Ability to 40 *Legendary - Golemborn Greaves: Internal Trauma Retaliation from the skill is now dealt over 5s, retaliation damage per second slightly reduced *Legendary - Justicar Set: this set has been redesigned. Set bonuses updated. *Legendary - Chestguard of Justice: added % Fire damage and 16% Chaos resist, replaced bonuses to Veterancy and Squad Tactics with +2 to Rending Force and +2 to Internal Trauma *Legendary - Faceguard of Justice: passive bonus now works with melee weapons, rather than just shields, reduced its flat damage bonus but added % Physical and % Fire damage. Replaced bonus to War Cry with +2 to Forcewave. *Legendary - Handguards of Justice: added Fire damage, % Attack Speed and % Cast Speed, removed % Shield Damage Blocked and % Block Chance. Replaced bonus to Blindside with +2 to Forcewave. *Legendary - Iskandra's Unity Set: increased cooldown on Iskandra's Defense to 16s *Legendary - Shoulderguard of Justice: added % Fire and % Physical damage, replaced bonuses to Scars of Battle and Break Morale with +2 to Rending Force and +2 to Blindside. Passive bonus now works with melee weapons, rather than just shields. *Legendary - Markovian's Fortress Set: replaced 50% Constitution bonus with 20-45 Physical damage *Legendary - Markovian's Distinction: added flat Physical damage *Legendary - Stormheart: reduced % Attack Speed to 4% and Offensive Ability to 32 *Legendary - The Deathmark Set: fixed an issue with Reaper's Mark not casting in a radius around the target point *Legendary - The Harbinger Set: the skill granted by the 3-piece bonus now triggers at 50% health and also grants 500% Chaos damage while active, cooldown reduced to 40s, duration increased to 8s. Replaced bonus to Vulnerability with +3 to Doombolt. *Legendary - Harbinger of Eternal Suffering: increased damage on skill, added +2 to Doombolt and 8% Cooldown Reduction *Legendary - Mask of the Harbinger: the passive skill now also grants 10% Cooldown Reduction *Legendary - The Sacred Balance Set: Shadowbolt proc now also has 20% Life Steal, increased % Weapon damage on The Sacred Balance proc to 45% *Legendary - Valdun's Treachery Set: increased Pierce damage bonus, increased proc rate of the skill to 20% and the % Weapon damage to 110% *Legendary - Valdun's Bounty: increased Radius to 3 and % Weapon damage to 115% on the granted skill, Valdun's Treachery *Legendary - Valdun's Rifle: reduced cooldown to 2.5s and increased the % Weapon damage to 320% on the granted skill, Perforator Round *Legendary - Wildblood Vanguard Set: increased % Vitality and % Bleed damage from the skill proc Wildblood to 400%, but increased the cooldown to 15s *Added small cooldowns to various on Attack and on Crit effects on items that previously had none. Procs that deal damage over time were generally unaffected by this. *Slight adjustment to % Weapon damage values on various Legendary item skills and procs *Lifestealer Oil: reduced % Damage Converted to Health to 15% *Reduced % Weapon damage on Troll Rage and Beronath's Fury to 122%. These skills serve as a good way to apply another Celestial Power for builds that do not take an auto-attack replacer, but the skill points they free up made them a bit too favorable, particularly for builds that already perform very well. *Component - Aethersteel Bolts: reduced Resist Reduction applied by Aether Tendril to 15, but increased its damage dealt. *Component - Blessed Steel: reduced Resist Reduction on Sacred Strike to 18 *Component - Mark of Dreeg: reduced Resist Reduction to 10 *Component - Symbol of Solael: reduced Resist Reduction on the granted skill to 15%. Increased the target radius, Chaos damage and energy cost. *Component - Venom-Tipped Ammo: reduced Resist Reduction on the granted skill to 12 *Relic - Belgothian's Carnage: increased cooldown on proc to 4.5s *Relic - Corruption: reduced Elemental Resist Reduction to -15% *Relic - Haunt: reduced Aether/Vitality Resist Reduction to -15% *Relic - Iskandra's Balance: increased % Fire/Cold damage on the skill proc, Elemental Imbalance, to 400%. Added 24-32 Fire damage, 24-32 Cold damage and 30% Crit damage to the proc. *Relic - Malediction: reduced chance of Resist Reduction to 15 *Relic - Necrosis: reduced Resist Reduction to -18% *Relic - Reckoning: reduced Physical Resist Reduction to -20% *Relic - Terror: reduced Total Resistance Reduction to 10% & Skills Devotion *Note: Due to changes to Celestial Powers, some of your assigned skills may have become reset and will need to be re-assigned. *Fixed an issue with Aether Tendril being invalid for most Celestial Powers *Lifted many of the restrictions on what skills can be assigned to various Celestial Powers, opening up new skill/devotion combinations that were previously not possible. *Aeon's Hourglass: rearranged some bonuses across the nodes. Increased Duration Reduction of Burn/Coldburn/Electrocute damage to 25% and added Bleed, Leech, Poison, Trauma and Vitality Decay to the list. Increased Defensive Ability bonus to 75 *Berserker: added 15 Bleed damage / 3s *Chariot of the Dead: increased Offensive Ability by 5 and % Offensive Ability to 4% *Hydra: added 9 Elemental damage and 8 Pierce damage *Wolverine: increased % Defensive Ability bonus to 4% *Blizzard: increased % Weapon damage to 15% and Projectile radius to 1.8 *Falcon Swoop: reduced % Weapon damage to 60% by rank 20, increased cooldown to 2s *Hungering Void: reduced Health Cost to 248 by rank 15 *Meteor Shower: increased Fire and Burn damage *Rend: Reduced Bleed Damage *Rhowan's Scepter: added 15 Internal Trauma damage / 5s, increased Defensive Ability by 6 *Spear of the Heavens: Added % Weapon damage, increased explosion radius to 1.8 *Time Stop: skill has been redesigned and renamed to Time Dilation. Now triggers a Buff at 50% health that briefly grants you Energy Regen, Cast Speed, Petrify Retaliation and 100% Cooldown Reduction. Soldier *Deadly Momentum: increased flat Physical damage scaling with rank. Increased duration to 4s. *Fighting Form: increased % Physical damage to 88% by rank 12, 158% by max ultimate rank. *Forcewave: slightly increased Physical damage scaling with rank *Tremor: reduced % Weapon damage penalty to -40% and % All damage penalty to -16% Demolitionist *Blackwater Cocktail: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Demon Fire: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Blast Shield: increased cooldown to 12s and slightly reduced Chance to Avoid Projectiles scaling with rank *Brimstone: reduced Number of Fragments scaling at Ultimate ranks, slightly reduced Fire and Chaos damage scaling with rank *Static Strike: slightly decreased Lightning damage scaling with rank *Canister Bomb: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Improved Casing: increased % damage bonuses to 60% by rank 10, 132% by max ultimate rank *Flame Touched: slightly reduced Offensive Ability scaling with rank *Flashbang: added a 1s cooldown *Grenado: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *High Impact: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Skyfire Grenado: increased Lightning and Electrocute damage scaling with rank *Mortar Trap: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *The Big One: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Stun Jacks: slightly increased Lightning damage scaling with rank *Ulzuin's Chosen: increased % damage bonuses to 115% by rank 10, 225% by max ultimate rank. Now also converts 10% of Physical damage to Fire for the affected skills. Occultist *Bloody Pox: increased Bleed damage scaling with rank *Ember Claw: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Hellfire: % Burn damage now scales to the same values as the % Fire damage *Infernal Breath: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Summon Familiar: slightly increased Lightning damage scaling with rank, now launches additional projectiles at higher ranks *Lightning Strike: slightly increased Lightning damage scaling with rank Nightblade *Amarasta's Blade Burst: increased % Weapon damage to 142% by rank 16, 165% by max ultimate rank *Blade Spirit: increased Bleed damage scaling with rank and increased Radius to 3.3 *Ring of Steel: increased Radius to 4.5. Increased % Weapon damage scaling with rank to 130% by rank 16, 180% by max ultimate rank. Arcanist *Devastation: reduced Aether and Fire damage scaling with rank. Reduced projectile explosion radius to 2.8 *Inferno: increased duration of Burn damage to 4s, which should pair nicely with Wrath of Agrivix *Wrath of Agrivix: increased % Total damage multiplier to 150% Shaman *Ground Slam: increased Internal Trauma damage scaling with rank *Might of the Bear: % Total damage multiplier increased to 15% *Mogdrogen's Pact: increased scaling at ultimate ranks *Heart of the Wild: % Health now scales to 34% by rank 10, up to 45% by max ultimate rank *Stormcaller's Pact: % Crit Damage bonus now scales to 35% by rank 12, but scales faster at ultimate ranks to its previous max value of 70% *Storm Totem: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Upheaval: fixed an issue with Upheaval dealing its damage to the main target on every attack. However, as this fix is effectively a nerf to the skill, the damage of Upheaval was increased to compensate. *Wind Devil: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Maelstrom: improved scaling at ultimate ranks Forum Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Notes